Wednesday Dungeon/Sample Teams/Room of the Sacred Mask-Legend
Sample Teams , it may go faster because you could have a Skill Lock-immune team, but it's not necessary.) ---- 1006 1106 693 761 990 629 v6.4.5 hp20000 stone0 More non-IAP than above - 4 on the team can be obtained without REM (or twinlits). Awoken Lilith and Tsukuyomi for extend time; Tsukuyomi and Lucifer fully awoken for skill lock resist. CuChu for dual attribute; JDDJ for dual attribute and hearts. Minimum 20k HP to tank 4F attacks, but higher the better. 1F kill normally. 2F kill lowest countdown first, you should have enough turns to kill them all before they hit. 3F kill ASAP with mass attacks. 4F poison if you can use skills; otherwise kill first. I was lucky to have been able to block both 1F and 4F skill binds. Boss floor same tactic as above. Nuke blue with MS whenever ready, making sure you have enough hearts before pulling the trigger. Before firing the fourth and final MS nuke, turn to kill green, then nuke while blue is charging up. ---- 1216 1074 761 321 000 1216 v6.5.5 hp54000+ stone0 Make sure have 3rd awoken Lucifers and a max awoken Pandora, for Active Skill Bind Resist. Lucifers level MAX, all others 55+ (RK is lv 1). Drawn Joker and Pandora for healing; doesn't have to be max skilled. Just kill all monsters, using mass attacks, and stall for skills (using some when needed) on the easier levels (kill ASAP on floor 3 and 4). Make sure a minimal amount of the masks hit you, except the first floor masks. Use RK for any of the floors if needed. For 5F, DO NOT kill the green mask. Double Lucifer the blue mask (using Drawn Joker/Pandora), and stall for Lucifer skills. Try to match as many 3-orb dark combos, in order not to do mass attacks. When your last Lucifer skills come up, use one Lucifer on the blue mask (healing, again), kill the green mask (by matching orbs), and then, finally kill the blue mask via Lucifer. I used a Queen of Condemnation, Persephone for the ? monster, but, really, it can be anything. Good stats and an orb changer would be suggested (evolutions of vampire). ---- 1216 396 658 989 1218 1216 v6.5.5 hp? stone0 All but Hades should have Resistance-Skill Bind awoken for 100% resistance. Grind through dungeons 1-4. On 5, stall until Morning Star is up, targeting the blue mask. Switch to the green mask and take out a substantial amount of HP, but don't kill it. Switch the target back to the blue mask. Gravity -> Boisterous Dance -> Morning Star -> Grudge Strike. Then switch back to the green mask. Kill it on your next move. the blue mask will power up giving you a free turn. Finish him off with the other Morning Star. Yomi could be replaced with anyone with Resistance-Skill Bind. Pandora would be suitable. Hades could be anyone with Ultra Gravity. }}